


The Burden of Love

by Theshe_wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Internal Conflict, Not Beta Read, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J, Slow Burn, Targaryen Restoration, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, just for a time being, some characters are still alive because they are in the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshe_wolf/pseuds/Theshe_wolf
Summary: Post season 8. ( Dany lives )Rhaella was the split image of her mother, yet she never felt herself being a dragon, however, she never questions it. That's into she meets the man chained up in the dungeons of Dragonstone.





	The Burden of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a shame that GOT has to end up like this. After some many years of work, only to end up like that. 
> 
> Especially to characters like Jaime, Daenerys, Tyrion, Brienne, Jon and Arya and even Cersei, she deserves an epic death. They deserve better and also grand applause to the actors. Their acting is the only thing that motivates me to watch this season and the soundtracks and the people behind the scene, they put a lot of effort for us.

It was night, the beautiful silver moon, shone down on the island.

Rhaella never intends to follow. However, she has awoken from a night terror and was seeking for comfort, and the only one that could help her was her onion knight.

Mother told her that if she needed comfort, she must immediately seek her yet, her mother was not here, she will not be here for another two moons according to Irri.

“Don’t worry my princess,” Irri had said, her hand gently brushed some of the tears away from her cheeks. “Khaleesi will come back.” 

She nodded and stopped the tears yet the night terrors continue to the point that she could not deal it alone. She could no longer stay in her chambers alone, sitting by the fire and waiting for the dawned morning to come.

There were times were Rhaella wanted to write to mother, to tell her to come home, to forget about what was on Essoss and come back to Dragonstone and curled up her daughter against her chest and sing her into her mind had found peace and no longer dreams of icy blue eyes. However, that would be greedy of her as a princess to desire such a thing from the Queen.

It was the duty of a queen to look after the people.

However, it wasn’t that her mother neglected her, ever since she could remember as a little child, her mother had been with her, she had been fed by her, bathed by her, and played with her. But as she grew, so did the duty of the crown on her mother's head became heavy with problems.  

Especially it came at the time when the young princess requires her mother's presence the most. When Rhaella had begun to become tormenting with dreams, dreams of the blackness spread, above, below, inside. There was no remaining light in the darkness.

Except for the cold, cruel blue eyes that instantly sent shivering to her body, coldness as ice crawling her body. 

Rhaella never talked about the dream. Her mother was not at reach to discuss it, and she did not wish to share it with Irris, her mother’s trusted handmaid, that she kept it to herself to the point that it drove her mad if she did not speak out. 

However, when she thought of her knight, she knew that he would help her. Ser Davos might not be tall and handsome as in the books knights were supposed to be. Still, he was kind and gentle towards her and would always bring wooden toys for her and also he'd help bring out peace to her mother's mind.

So when she was about too reached his chambers, Ser Davos was coming out suspicious, his brown eyes flickered hastily side to side before he marched on. 

Rhaella looked puzzled at the man’s actions but intrigued at the same time to where the old man was heading to that she decided to follow him. She had been born on Dragonstone however she hasn't known very well these grim walls, that lead to. Mostly because she wouldn't wander alone, and some parts of the castle were forbidden for her to enter, one of them was the Chamber of the Painted Table, atop of Stone Drum, Dragonstone central keep, where mother and her councillors would be there for a very long time.

As she trails behind Davos, Rhaella once again saw dragons coming back to life.

Dragons claws emerged from walls to grasp at torches, great stone wings enfolded the smith and armory, and tails formed arches, bridges, and exterior stairs. Her mother told her that the Valyrians had raised the castle after taking the island as their own so many centuries ago, the old magic and Dragonfire had been used to form a mightly stronghold that induced fear and awe upon men.

Her chamber door was set to shape into a dragon's mouth. 

Her mother would call the island our home, and Rhaella nodded and smiled. But the truth is that she never felt home in the island, inside Dragonstone. She never felt like a dragon. 

No matter how much blood runs through her veins and how much she looked like her mother. Or how strong her bond with Drogon was, she was still a bit hesitant to touch him, the way her mother does it came naturally. Rhaella never said anything; it was a secret that is staying for her mind alone.

Descending the last few stairs, the princess found herself into a path of unknown to her, lit by the torches. 

For a moment she wanted to flee, go back to her chamber as she saw darkness, pitch black like in her dream, maybe she will see a pair of blue eyes coming for her.

Only to stop once she hears a hollow laugh coming inside the path. The voice sounds rasped yet familiar for her ears. 

Curiosity came over her as she walked through the dark path. 

"Now, let's shave this beard of yours." This time the voice was from Ser Davos and she walked quicker into she reached a cell, the door is open.  "And also your hair." 

She couldn’t see clearly, but she saw through a brief moment through the flickering orange light, dark stormy eyes behind the iron bars staring as she came to stand in front of the cell bars. At that moment, something snapped when she meets those eyes. It felt like an eternity as both of them stared at each other, never flinched or blinked, just staring. 

She notices it was a man's eyes, a man with a shaggy beard covered half of his face as it seemed Ser Davos was shaving the man. His unwashed hair fell to his shoulders, the clothes were rotting on his body, his face was pale and wasted and still, there was a beauty within it. 

But that stopped once she hears Ser Davos voice, calling her name in frightener manner, that's when she took a step back and moves her gazed away from him. 

"You shouldn't be here my princess," he said as he grasped her wrist and pulled her away from the cell as he closed the door. She doesn't say anything but looks behind, just to see the man's face flashed with pain and sadness.

 That led to her heart to be broken into millions of pieces.

_Just why? Why is my heart feeling like this?_

"My princess you must listen carefully to me, what you saw, you must never say," Davos said firmly once they were out. He was on his knees. His gentle hands now grasped with strong force her shoulders; it did not hurt, but it certainly startled her. Davos had never handled her with anything but tenderness. "You must never speak a word to anyone, not even your mother, do you understand me?”

There was despair and plea filled in those brown eyes that she never thought this gentle old man could have.

Not wanted to see it, she nodded, a bit too quick. "I promise." 

Her knight had a mixture of emotions dancing over his face but quickly pushed them aside as his lips curved into a small smile, and nodded. 

"Good," he muttered as the small man rise. "Now come on along, a princess should be in bed." 

They walked in silence, her hand holding his, she did not ask questions through the way, but even if she did, he was going to give any reply to her no matter how many times she asked. 

_Who was that man? Why is he down there? Why did he look hurt? Why did my heart break for that man?_

Davos brought her back to her chambers, eased back into her pillows, pulled the furs. Davos then sat on the footbed and began to read one of her favourite stories, about a princess locked in the tower because she was beautiful and a handsome knight coming to save her.

That night as her violet eyes grew heavy, she dreamed of a knight placing a crown of blue flowers on her head. When the knight took his helmet, she saw grey eyes, the same from that man and wanted to ask questions, but the man did not answer, instead. the man with grey eyes, just jovially ruffled her hair and plated a gentle kiss upon her brow.

And for the first time after having haunting blue eyes chasing, she had grey eyes that brought protection and peace to her mind.

Still, a question remains in her mind like iron steel.  

_Why do you feel like home?_


End file.
